Picnic
by gold.paperclips
Summary: [Rikkaicentric] Oneshot. Akaya, dragonflies do not molest you.


Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sanada ran a hand through his hair. It was eight in the morning, not an unusual time for him to be awake. But it was unusual for him to be carrying a large brown picnic basket. He strode confidently into the train without much effort; almost every commuter in the carriage turned to stare at the basket. They soon diverted their gazes away when they met with Sanada's annoyed one. 

Yukimura had told him that he wanted an outing with the Regulars two days ago, to celebrate his successful operation. Despite him wanting to protest about Yukimura's condition, his voice was instantly drowned out by the rest who eagerly whooped and cheered around the hospital bed.

"The zoo would be a good place to go to," Yagyuu thought aloud. "Though the monkeys wouldn't be very safe."

"I won't shoot my darts at them if they had not messed with my hair." Niou retorted, fingering his smooth white hair.

"The amusement park!" Kirihara shouted excitedly.

"You want me to get a heart attack? I can't take half the rides!" Marui whacked Kirihara on the head.

"The park would be nice," Yanagi piped up. "It would also do well for Seichii's health. And stop fighting, you two. The head nurse will be walking past this room in about two minutes."

Marui and Kirihara instantly sprang apart; memories of the fierce head nurse flooded their minds. Shudders went down their spines as they recalled the angry voice of the nurse hollering at them with her arms akimbo, while explaining to them that Yukimura was _fragile_ and _needed rest_.

Yukimura's mother had also gladly agreed to prepare the food and drinks for the picnic; what else could Sanada do but agree?

Sanada sighed inwardly as he stared the picnic basket sitting on his lap. He had gone to Yukimura's to collect the food for the picnic, and had expected to escort Yukimura to the park, only to find out that Yukimura was making his way to the park with Renji from the hospital. So he had to carry this basket all by himself, which was lucky for him in some way. One guy carrying a large basket would certainly earn less stares than _two_ guys (one could easily pass off as a girl) holding a large basket.

He still had half an hour more to go before reaching his destination.

* * *

"Fuku-buchou (1)! Finally!" Kirihara's voice travelled across the platform to reach Sanada's ears. 

Sanada smirked; Kirihara was early for once. He then nodded at each member who was there, already waiting for their outing to commence. He spotted Marui strolling towards them from his right, cheerfully blowing a green bubble.

"Since everyone is here, shall we go to the park now?" Sanada asked, turning around to face his team.

Jackal, Niou and Kirihara were already out of sight. Yukimura smiled widely, before extending an arm towards Sanada.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

The walk to the park had been pretty uneventful (thank goodness), except that Marui's green bubble had burst and part of it stuck on Yagyuu's hair. They had spent a full 15 minutes trying to clean off that mess on Yagyuu's hair before he removed the entire wig off his head, revealing silvery white hair belonging to Niou. If not for Yukimura, Niou _and Yagyuu_ would have been ordered to run 20 laps round the entire park. 

"Finally, we can rest!" Kirihara exclaimed as he dropped himself on the soft green grass. They had arrived very early, therefore allowing them to pick the best spot to have a sumptuous picnic.

"Can we eat now?" Marui asked hopefully, rubbing his hands together.

"Sure you can, right Genchirou?" Yukimura responded serenely. Sanada set the basket on the ground.

"Help yourself."

While Marui, Niou and Kirihara marveled at Yukimura's mother's culinary skills, Yukimura let himself lie down on the grass. He breathed in the cool crisp air.

"It's a wonderful day to have a picnic."

"Indeed." Sanada replied, lying on his front beside Yukimura.

These sweet moments did not last long; Sanada felt a heavy weight on his back.

"Hey Sanada! Wanna try this?" Marui waved the rice ball in front of him.

Sanada propped himself up on his elbows, and promptly ordered Marui to get off him.

"No can do Sanada. Yanagi's lying on me," Marui replied cheekily. "So do you want to eat this?"

Sanada groaned, and gave up trying to get them off him.

"Aah!" A yell could be heard from a distance.

"Akaya?"

"Mura-buchou! Save me!" Kirihara ran and hid behind Jackal, desperately trying to conceal himself.

"What's going on?"

"That dragonfly molested me!" Kirihara pointed at the miniscule insect flying about him.

Silence was his only answer. Then, loud guffaws and snickers burst out from his seniors. Even Sanada could not help but smile.

"It's not funny, it's true!" Kirihara stomped angrily while trying to swat the insect away.

And so, the Get-Rid-of-the-Dragonfly-Pervert competition commenced.

* * *

The outing at the park had thankfully ended without much casualty. Though Sanada knew that his team members were wacky and a little on the crazy side, he sometimes hoped that he could have a normal, uneventful outing. Getting rid of a dragonfly (which Kirihara claimed to be a pervert) was not exactly his idea of relaxation and fun. 

"Fuku-buchou?"

"Why are you calling me this late at night, Akaya?"

"That dragonfly is a pervert."

"I told you, dragonflies do not know human emotion."

"But it's in my room right now; I think it's stalking me! Help me Fuku-buchou!"

"…"

"Fuku-buchou? Fuku-buchou? Don't put the phone down on me!"

The next morning, Sanada switched on his mobile to find _twenty-__three_ missed calls.

fin.

Notes:

1. Fuku-buchou – Vice Captain

2. Mura-buchou – Captain Yukimura

Reviews would be helpful.


End file.
